


[雀你] Feeding.

by TasteLight



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteLight/pseuds/TasteLight
Relationships: 雀你 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	[雀你] Feeding.

你不知道你的小朋友是怎么知道学长的存在的。

那是高中暗恋了整三年的人，是藏在你心底最深的秘密。

你曾坐在天台叼着烟，眯眼看着你喜欢的男孩牵着一个又一个不同的漂亮姑娘离开学校。

你抽烟总是抽得很急，那时学长和他的女友从教室走到校门的距离你就能抽完一根。

现在倒是很少碰了。因为你的小朋友曾抓着你拿烟的手腕，一字一句认真地对你说，姐姐总是抽烟的话，吻你的时候就不甜了。

你最受不了的就是他用他那小狗般的黑亮眼睛湿漉漉地看你。

每当他这样看你的时候，你总是会跟他妥协。

就像昨天，他拉着你的手看着你让你再也不要跟学长见面的时候，你也答应了。

他笑得很开心，愉快的眉眼和露出的虎牙让你也想跟着他一起笑。

你忍不住扬起嘴角。

“想什么呢。”

开着车看到坐在副驾驶的你低头想掩饰却根本无法藏住的笑意，金东贤好奇地问你。

你摇了摇头。

“没什么。”

心里却在想，跟你闹了几天脾气终于松口答应今天给你做牛排的小朋友，此刻是不是在你的厨房里忙碌着呢。

你从口袋里掏出青苹果口味的水果硬糖，剥开糖纸放进嘴里。用力吮吸一口，一阵酸劲儿过后是清爽干净的甜。

嗯，等会吻小朋友的时候，他会很喜欢的。

金东贤把你送到了路口，你说里面不好停车，自己走进去就好了。

你们跨年那天在业内的联谊会上重逢，带着团队加了好几天班的你疲惫得眼睛都有些睁不开，但他竟然认出了你这个高中跟他同社团的学妹，走到你面前说了一句，好久不见。

你抬头看他，那张在你少女时代无数次被你在梦中描绘过的脸，竟让你重新拾起了羞涩。

也许是从未得到过，你对他肖想的痕迹，依然留在了你的身体里。他一出现，这份爱而不得便争先恐后地涌了出来，把你淹没。

你们就这么恢复了联系。

金东贤偶尔会约你出去吃饭，待你十分体贴。你也充分享受着他对你的好，延续着这如开始恋爱关系之前的前奏。

你偶尔会觉得不安，但却无法说服自己拒绝。

他离开之前抱了抱你，在你额头上印了一个吻。

“我走了，下次见。”

你微笑着点了点头，挥手跟他告别。

刚进门你就听到了厨房传来的油煎的声音。

你拖着步子走到厨房门口，也不说话，只是看着朴佑镇的背影。

他换下了校服，穿着舒适的T恤和运动裤，脚上是你给他买的在你家的专用拖鞋，你那时才知道你的未成年小朋友有一双大脚。

“姐姐在看什么。”

朴佑镇手上忙碌着，头也没回，他知道你回来了。

你快步走过去搂住了他的腰。

小朋友的爱好之一就是运动，精瘦的腰上没有多余的赘肉，最骄傲的肩背宽厚有力，你轻轻靠着，感受他动作间肌肉的收缩变化。

他虽然比你小好几岁，但个头比你高了不少。你盯好半天他右耳后的那颗痣，终于忍不住踮起脚亲了亲。

“我回来了。”

朴佑镇似乎是毫无防备被你偷袭到，所以有些僵硬。若是平时，他大概会关掉火回身抱你，但他只是安静地煎完了牛排。

“姐姐吃吧，我不饿。”

他不看你，径自脱掉了围裙，坐到了沙发上。

啊，你的小朋友好像又生气了。

但没道理啊，明明跟金东贤告别后你发消息给他，他还情绪很好地催你赶快回家吃他做的好吃的。

你坐在他身边，像前几天那样哄他。揉揉他的头发，捏捏他的耳垂，把手轻轻覆上他的手然后扣紧。

小朋友平常很喜欢你这样对他，但此刻依然闭着眼睛不看你。

唇齿间的青苹果香气还在，你抓着他的手把他往你身前带。

朴佑镇终于睁开了眼睛看你，你的举动让他怒气更甚，他反手抓住了你，把你推开，一脚跨过你，将你压在了沙发靠背上。

他一只手便能握紧你的双手手腕，将它们困在了你的头顶，另一只手捏住了你的下巴。

他的力气很大，你知道。

他能一手提一袋米上楼，能轻松拧开你憋红了脸也动不了水龙头，玩闹时跟你掰手腕，只用两根手指你也不能动他丝毫。

但你不知道，他的力气有这么大。

大到你此刻被他禁锢住无法动弹，被迫扬起下巴跟他对视。

朴佑镇从来不会这样对你，所以你从来不知道他真正生气的时候是这样凶猛压迫，带着毫不掩饰的侵略性。

看着你迷茫又有些慌张的表情，他气红了眼，倾上身开始吻你。

不像平时缱绻的那样耐心，他用舌头用力顶开了你的齿关，尝到你口腔里还依然馥郁的青苹果的味道时他停了半秒，接着便像发了疯似的，更加激烈地吻你。

尖利的犬齿重重划过你的软舌，你有些吃痛，忍不住皱了眉。原来他平日与你亲吻总是收敛着，你有时起玩心诱劝他，他也只是小心使劲，生怕把你咬伤，让你总是笑话他。

你忽然就有些心酸，捧在手里都怕你化掉的小朋友为什么突然舍得这样对你了。

你发觉眼前这个男孩，从未如此陌生过。

朴佑镇第一次接吻是跟你，是你教的。

彼时他还只是你新搬来没多久的邻居，一个人从家乡到首都来读书，亲戚偶尔来照应一下。

他待人很有礼貌，也很热情，每次看你扛着设备上楼他都会帮你搭把手，你就请他到家里喝冷饮。

你鬼使神差吻他的时候正是最炎热的夏天，他很容易出汗，帮你把东西提上楼累得直喘。你把饮料递给他，他一拉环就往喉咙里灌，随着液体咽下而滚动的喉结让你猪油蒙心，大脑还没做出反应，你已身随心动吻住了他。

他比你想象得还要青涩笨拙，回应得毫无技巧，只能迷迷糊糊地跟着你舌尖，却又怎么都抓不住你。

你觉得他身上的气味很好闻，汗水都沾满了阳光的味道。

朴佑镇睁大了眼睛看你，明亮的眼眸让你出走的精神归位。虽然你一直玩性重，男友谈过不少，对艳情也来者不拒，但这是个小朋友，你怎么能饥渴到对未成年下手啊。

“我不会，姐姐教教我吧。”

最终你还是因为他着了魔。

你教他怎样用舌头撬开你的嘴，教他怎样吮吸你的舌，耐心舔舐你的唇珠，教他吻你的耳垂吻你的脖颈，教他把手伸进你的衣服，抚摸揉搓你胸前的柔软……

他很聪明，又或许爱欲本就是人的天性，过了不久就能掌握主动权，把你亲吻逗弄得舒服又更渴望。

你总是开玩笑说，小朋友以后的女朋友要给你送份大礼才行，你把他教得这么优秀。

他听罢便会回你，姐姐别忘了，我还没毕业呢。

你们从未进行到下一步。

哪怕你已吻得意乱情迷，被他隔着布料顶着的下身湿得一塌糊涂，也绝对不肯继续下去。

你说，不能睡未成年。

你觉得这是你违背伦理对朴佑镇发疯一般的迷恋里最后的底线。

而你的小朋友总是很听话，你说什么他都应。你说不睡就不睡，你说该停了他就停。

乖得不可思议。

你们这样奇怪的关系持续了不短时间了，没跟彼此提过交往之类的话，也从来不出去约会，谈不上是男女朋友。幽会的地点永远是你家，但又没发生过关系，说是炮友都不够资格。

你就这样贪婪汲取着这段关系给你带来的快乐。在外不抗拒男人的示好，回家有你的小朋友。

他像是被你诱骗豢养独属于你的金丝雀，但你不打算限制他的自由。

你想着，小朋友什么时候有了真正喜欢的女孩子，想恋爱了，你就放他走。

可他似乎也从来不要他的自由。

无论你何时回家，他都会在那里等你。

你偶尔也会想，这样荒唐的生活还会继续多久，但好像不管是多久，你都愿意。

朴佑镇感受到了你的不专心，手上更加用力，把你的下巴掰正继续加深着这个亲吻。

他把你吻得几乎要窒息，因为喘不过气胸口起伏得厉害，你舌头牙齿一起用力想把他顶出去，但你的挣扎在他面前毫无作用。

这是第一次，你在他面前如此狼狈又慌张，明明唇齿相接，贴着他的身体却感受不到情动，只有惊愕恐惧。

你哪里是养了一只鸟，明明是隐藏着嗜血本性等待猎物在你面前装作小狗的狼。

他死死扣着你不准你动，越挣扎他越霸道，直到你的嘴唇都被咬破，血腥味蔓延到你们彼此的舌根，刺激得你忍不住干呕。

朴佑镇停下了动作，卸了力，手也放了下来，直起了压着你的身体。你的手腕已经有了红印，他看到忍不住又将手覆上，只是这回没再用力，拿拇指轻轻地摩挲着被他弄疼的地方。

他轻喘着，好像又回到了你熟悉的模样，乖巧顺从。

“我闻到了。”

你不明白他的意思，疑惑地看着他。

他冷笑。

“姐姐抱我的时候，我闻到了他的香水味。”

你一时错愕地整个人都僵住，金东贤好像是会喷香水的，可那是什么味道你一点印象都没有。今天只不过在他的车里多呆了一会儿，就被捕捉到了么。

“姐姐不喜欢青苹果味的糖。你说它入口太酸，好像牙齿都要被酸掉。”

“但是我喜欢，更喜欢亲你的时候青苹果混合着你的味道。”

“你每次说这是给我的奖励。但姐姐自己可能都没发现，你惹恼我的时候下意识也是这么哄的。”

朴佑镇摸了摸你被他划出血的唇肉，看着有些出神。

声音又沉了一个度。

“他吻姐姐的时候是不是不会像我这么用力，没有会划伤你的牙齿，不讨厌你抽过烟的味道。”

你被他的一番话说得有些懵，心乱如麻。

脑海里浮现金东贤的灿烂笑脸，你当初喜欢上他好像就是因为运动会时，他和同学边笑边吃着冰淇淋，拂着阳光走过你的视线。

你又想起了今天你们分别时他在你额头上留下的吻，轻柔克制。

跟这样的人如果接吻的话，大概也就是这样吧。

不像你的小朋友，会闹脾气，会调皮，会跟你极致缠绵亲密，让你时刻难以自抑地被吸引，想要靠近，再靠近。

“嗯，他……”

“还蛮温柔的。”

你沉浸在自己的回忆里，呓语般地回应了。

他怒极反笑。

“挺好的。”

“不会让姐姐跟我接吻的时候想起他了。”

你觉得此刻的状况有些可笑。

朴佑镇，面前紧盯着你的这个男孩，跟你不是互相约束的关系。厮混一起的这些日子，你照样和上赶着献殷勤的男人们调笑玩闹，夜宿不归，他从来不提半个字，面对你的时候跟平日并无差别。

你不在意他知不知道，你本来也是自由的。

只有金东贤，明明跟你什么都还没发生过，但一遇到他朴佑镇就像是变成了护食的小狼崽，就算亮出利爪会把你弄伤也要紧紧抓着你，不允许他触碰。

你以为互不干涉是你们默认的相处规则，之前也一直是这么履行的。

那现在是怎样，他到底在生什么气。

“喂，佑镇。”

“你把我当什么。”

他没回答你，只是俯下身再次向你靠近，你们的鼻尖碰在了一起。他一副不着急亲你的样子，只是这样看着你的眼睛。

眨眼间睫毛拂过你的肌肤让你觉得心痒，你爱极他的眼睛，在他的注视下你像是被蛊惑了一样，终于忍不住抬着下巴吻上了他。

他也像往常那样回应着你，勾缠着你的舌，手也垫住了你的腰，将你朝他拉得更近。

朴佑镇知道金东贤是你曾经喜欢的人。

他放学比你下班早，前阵子无聊替你收拾房间的时候，从文件夹里掉出了照片和信封，他无意偷窥你的秘密，只是在捡起照片时瞥到那一眼让他心底轰的一声，炸了个底朝天。

那是你高中时偷拍的金东贤，角度并不好，但明媚的侧脸十分清晰，跟之前他看到送你回家的男人的脸完美重合。照片是偷拍的，却分明带着爱意。

他忍不住打开了信封，你曾经写过的情书字里行间流淌出来的少女心事让朴佑镇只觉得胸口发闷，嘴里滋味都变苦了起来。

这是他的邻居姐姐高中喜欢却没能得到的人。

而他现在正是照片里男孩的年纪。

他没有怕过。

他知道你对他的迷恋，甚至有些离不开他。

无论你在外面玩得多疯，回来看到他的时候眼里只有他。

只有那天，你见过金东贤的那天，回来的时候你有些失了神，他叫你半天才应。

朴佑镇第一次觉得无助，也许未来某一天，你会跟着照片里的这个人走掉，再也不会回头看他一眼。

要怎么留住你呢。

朴佑镇总也会有情不自禁的时候，不满足于只是唇舌的交战，搂着你腰的手慢慢地滑进了你的衣服下摆，把你的胸衣往上推开，将你柔软饱满的双乳解放了出来，在他手里变化着形状。你舒服地眯起了眼，抬起手勾住了他的脖子，摸着他后颈有些扎人的发茬。

他舔弄着你的耳垂，又细密地吻过你好看的颈线，接着往下便是白色衬衣下若隐若现的樱桃粒。

他低头隔着布料吸吮你的乳尖，伸着舌头边舔边打圈，你被胸前温热湿润的触感惊得睁开了眼睛，手下意识抵住了他的肩膀。

“佑...佑镇...”

小朋友越线了。

他知道的，你对你们之间的亲密有界限，他只会做你教过他的，不会有更过分的举动。但现在，他已经迈过了你给他设下的无形线，往站在线那一边的你更近了一步。

他亲吻的同时也没忘记用手照顾你另一边的柔软，你为他不算娴熟的挑逗阵线失守，涌出的渴望让底裤濡湿大半。你终于忍不住发出难耐餍足的娇吟，本想推开他的手也使不上劲，心里乱七八糟。

你想要他。

勾引他的时候就想。

但他是你的小朋友，是喝酒都不合法的年纪。你已经哄骗着他强行跳过了正常的男女关系流程，怎么还舍得用成人的游戏让他交付更多。

你自知你教不了他如何去爱一个人，但至少等他学会的那一天，他不会后悔还不懂得爱的时候失去了太多。

在你胡思乱想的时候，朴佑镇解开了你的牛仔裤纽扣，手已经勾住了你的底裤边。

你彻底清醒，抓住了他的手腕。

他抬头时的眼眸已被情欲填满，你的脸还在因刚刚的缠绵潮红未退，喘息间胸口起伏着，映在他眼底更是加深了欲火。

“做吗。”

他的声线原本就很低，如今情动更是喑哑了几分。

你心里一软，忍住心底抓挠的痒意，伸手温柔地撩开了他有些遮眼的额发，看着他那双令你着迷的眼睛。

“我说过的，你还小...” 

“我成年了，姐姐。”

他似笑非笑地看着你，眼里清明了不少。

你的笑僵硬在了嘴角。

是啊，跨进了新年你的小朋友就成年了。

你说过等到他成年的那个新年要买一打啤酒为他好好庆祝。

却因为跟金东贤重逢，把这件事抛在了脑后。

“姐姐总说因为我没成年所以不行，那么现在呢。”

“跟我做吗，姐姐。”

朴佑镇把手撑在你身体两侧，等着你的回答。

心酸代替了欲望占据了你的情绪，你不知该如何作答，只是沉默。

他的眼神渐渐冷却了下来，帮你把胸衣重新穿好，整理好你的衣裤。

“姐姐以后不要再找借口了。”

“直接说不想，不愿意就好。”

不要给人缥缈希望，不要再让人有所期盼地等待。

等到头却发现找回了爱人的你已经不需要他了。

“姐姐问我把你当什么。”

“那你呢？你把我当什么？”

是弟弟，是情人，还是捡回来抚慰寂寞等到了男主人就会被厌弃在一旁的小狗。

-

朴佑镇走了。

那晚不欢而散后他就再也没出现在你面前。

你好像一切如常，白天在公司卖力工作，晚上跟朋友出去泡吧猎艳。

只是你对玩乐似乎少了心思，在舞池里和男人们的逢场作戏也没有了兴趣，跟你耳语调情你百般敷衍，更亲密的接触时你脑海里出现的都是朴佑镇的吻你的样子。

于是你也不怎么去酒吧了。

你过起了这几年都不曾过过的规律生活。

按时起床，按时上班，按时回家，按时睡觉，几乎放弃了其余社交活动。

除了金东贤偶尔的邀约。

你叉起了盘子里已被金东贤分割成小块的牛排，小口小口地咀嚼着，又端起高脚杯抿了一口红酒咽下。

你觉得现在的你就好像真是一个端庄娴雅着长大的乖巧女生。

小朋友应该挺喜欢的。

如果你真的变成这样，他会回来吗。

怎么又想起他。

你无声地叹了一口气，抬眼看着正专心切着牛排的金东贤。

学生时代想要触碰的下颚线，想要贴近的嘴唇，依然好看迷人。但它们对你好像有些失去了吸引力，刚重逢时涌动的情愫也随着时间过去消散淡薄。

“学长，我们现在算什么。”

你微笑着问金东贤，跟你暧昧这么长时间，到底想清楚了没有。

他闻言只是笑，耐心地擦了擦嘴。

“你觉得算什么，就是什么。”

你嗤笑，果然金东贤才是跟你一样的人。

花丛中尽兴玩过，习惯了与人交往时真情伴着假意，充分享受着但也不沉溺其中，该抽身离去的时候说走就能走。

跟曾经暗恋过他的你重逢或许勾起了他的新鲜劲儿，一边殷勤主动，一边若即若离。等你再也受不了这层暧昧的窗户纸忍不住捅破的时候，他便赢得了主动。

从你身旁经过的男人们多与他无异，只是手段高低的区别罢了。

只有你的小朋友…

你笑着接过了金东贤递给你的大衣，坐上了他的车。

“谢谢学长，又要麻烦你送我回家了。”

车里的车载香水似乎和金东贤身上的是同一款香型，柚子混合着薄荷的淡香，有些冷冽的海洋调。

跟朴佑镇身上好像只有你才闻得到的温暖阳光气完全相反。

你心里酸酸涩涩的，想起了那天他为此生气时红了的眼睛。

只有你的小朋友会那么傻。

会认真地问你，你把他当什么。

金东贤依旧是把车开到了路口。

你心思不在他身上，停了车也没动作，不知道想什么想得入神。

他倾身伸手给你打开了门锁，收回手时轻捧住了你的后脑勺。你思绪被拉回，看着金东贤朝你靠近，贴上了你的唇。

你应该欢喜的。

而不是不自觉把手握成了拳，整个人变得僵硬，他的气息喷在皮肤上起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。

这样抗拒着对方的身体反应让你更加确定。

你彻底从那个名为金东贤的梦里醒来了。

你将他推离了自己。

“学长该回家了。”

按完密码打开门，你似乎听到里屋有动静。

“佑镇？”

喊了一声，没有回音。

你鞋子都没换急匆匆走进房间，原来是早上出门忘记把窗户关上，风吹动着窗帘哗啦作响。

你站在原地愣了好半天才拖着步子走回玄关换鞋。

朴佑镇就像是从来没有出现过在你生活，完全地消失了。

打他电话永远是无止尽的嘟声后转接语音信箱，也再没在家的附近遇到过他，去敲过隔壁家门，无人应答。打开锁上的键盘，却发现你根本不知道他家密码。

你那时才发觉，你从来不需要主动去找他，也没想过给这一天留后手，似乎你一直就认定了，他不会离开你。

你拉开抽屉想抽根烟，只看到空空如也的隔板。

哦对，小朋友不喜欢你身上有烟味，软磨硬泡让你把烟都扔了。

打开冰箱准备拿罐啤酒，饮品区最下面那一排塞满了他爱喝的苹果汁和可乐。

你忽然有些好奇，拿了一袋苹果汁打开。嘶，还是很酸，不知道小朋友怎么喜欢这个味道的，每次喝得美滋滋。

坐了半晌去洗衣服，把脏衣篮里的衣服都倒进了洗衣机。原本压在最底下的卫衣和T恤被翻到了最上面。

那是小朋友脱下来的，他本来身材就很大号，又喜欢宽松。你拿起来放在自己身上比了比，是你的两倍大。

你把他的衣服从洗衣机里拿出来扔回了脏衣篮，想了想又抱在了怀里。

有他身上的味道，你舍不得洗掉。

你觉得此刻的你变态得有些可怜。

内心的空虚酸涩转化成了眼泪，啜泣出了声音便再也忍不住。

你知道，你爱上他了。

爱得无可救药。

-

正是冷的时候，天也黑得早。

这边学校还没放学，天色已经开始转浓，有了拉开夜晚序幕的架势。

你远远站在能看清学校大门的路灯旁，又压了压头上的棒球帽。

读书的时候都没有站在校门口堵过人，如今二十好几了反而来做这种蠢事。想到这你苦笑了一声，眼睛却是不敢放过从学校里走出来的学生。

要死掉了。

想朴佑镇想得要死掉了。

当藏在大脑和心房里的感情被你找了出来，它们就再也无法恢复过往的平静。你只能由着那股浓烈越烧越旺，把你从头到脚都烧了个遍，好像每个细胞都在叫嚣着，想见他想见他想见他。

你得跟他谈谈。

于是你在家里翻箱倒柜找能联系到他的方法，终于找到了一张印着学校名字的便签纸。上面的内容还是你上次宿醉他给你煮了醒酒汤提醒你记得喝。

然后你就到了这。

你觉得你眼睛都要看瞎了，从校门走出了一波又一波的学生。看了老半天，没有一个是你能确定是朴佑镇的。刚开始还挺肯定，看到了这会儿，你越觉得是不是他早就从你的眼皮底下走掉了。

直到你看到了那个插着兜慢悠悠走出来的身影。

尽管已经降临的夜色让你在这个距离只能看清轮廓，但第一眼你就能完全确定那是你的小朋友。

一个多月不见，他的头发似乎又长长了一点，脖子上挂着一根你没见过的围巾。他体热，最不怕冷，你很少看他需要什么保暖的用品，现在怎么转了性。

你笑自己多事，你本来，也不算有多了解他。

你缓了缓因为紧张而乱了的呼吸，快步向他走过去。

“佑......镇。”

原本明朗喊着他名字的声音忽然降了下来。

你看到回头看你的朴佑镇身边站着一个娇小可爱的女孩，她挽着他的右手，整个人都贴在了他的手臂上。和他穿着同校的女款制服，站在一起和谐得就好像他们本该就是这样的。

尴尬。

你有些懊恼刚刚的注意力怎么都放在了小朋友身上，现在你们面对面，想装作无事发生也没法。

朴佑镇以为自己听错，回头看到真的是你有些意外，又皱了皱眉。

“姐姐？”

“原来佑镇有这么漂亮的姐姐啊，都没听他提过诶。姐姐好！”

小姑娘嘴特别甜，你还没想好要怎么开口她就接过了话茬。

“姐姐你是来接佑镇的吗？但是佑镇好不容易答应今天跟我一起吃了晚饭再回家的...好可惜啊...”

她看着身边男孩，越说越委屈。

朴佑镇一直沉默没有表态，你不知道他对小姑娘是不是有意，又开不了口让他丢下人家跟你走。

你猜，多少有点好感吧。

“那...我请你们，一起吃饭吧。”

“好呀好呀，我们准备去坡下面拐角的小吃店的。”

学校前有一个长长的坡。

你跟在他们身后慢慢走着，看着前面的小姑娘一直在跟朴佑镇说学校里的事情，说得兴奋的时候会摇他的手。

朴佑镇偶尔回一两句，即使说吵死了要她小声点的声音都显得那么轻柔。

离开你的小朋友，一切都好。

甚至如你所愿，身边有了同龄的爱慕他的女孩，可以开始属于他的恋爱了。

你怎么舍得开口，让他回来重新被你豢养。

很多年没吃过学校附近的小吃店了，你看了看点单，让老板把土豆料理再加了一份，自己点了一瓶烧酒。

没什么胃口，还是喝酒吧。

你喝酒也跟抽烟一样，向来喝得急，转眼已经几杯下肚。

朴佑镇边吃边看你，脸色越来越难看。

他夹起炸土豆递到你嘴边。

“啊——”

你愣了愣，停住了拿着酒瓶准备再倒的手。

恍惚间你记起，以前小朋友跟着油管播主学了什么新料理就要下厨做给你尝鲜，你总是循着香味跑到他身边，他边笑你馋边从锅里夹起菜吹冷喂给你吃。

看你半天不张嘴，他淡淡地出声。

“空腹喝酒对胃不好。”

你张开嘴吃下，他便又夹起一根继续喂你。

坐在他身边的小姑娘看你的眼神变得奇怪了起来，而朴佑镇也不打算停下喂你的样子。你干脆自己拿起了筷子。

“知道了。”

胡乱塞了几口炒年糕，是加过辣的口味，你却有些食不知味。

朴佑镇盯着你，看你嚼完吞下嘴角沾了辣酱毫不知情的样子，又伸手轻轻地替你抹干净。

“姐姐是佑镇的亲姐吗？”

小姑娘突然向你发问。

“啊...不是...”

“嗯？那是堂姐？表姐？”

“那个......”

是见到他的第一面就想着要勾引他的姐姐，是把爱他搞得一团糟总惹怒他的姐姐。

不是亲人，不是爱人，什么都不是的姐姐。

“你不是吵着想吃鱼糕吗，喏，还有这么多，快吃。”

朴佑镇终止了你们尴尬的对话，拿起鱼糕串塞进了身边女孩的嘴里。

跟老板结完账走出店门，你看到小姑娘拉着朴佑镇正说着什么，边说边笑，最后踮起脚把他随意挂在脖子上的围巾多绕了两圈给他系好。

“姐姐再见。”

你喝得七分醺，半晌才意识到她是在跟你说，你也赶紧笑着跟她挥了挥手。

今天过来的时候你才知道小朋友的学校离你家并不远，走两条街就到了。也是，既然是独自出来住肯定是为了上学方便，你之前竟然从来没想过。

你没能开口说什么，但朴佑镇就这样跟在你身侧，往家的方向走。

“姐姐今天来有什么事吗？”

你转头看了看他的侧脸，驼色的毛线围巾很适合他，不怎么精致的针脚能看出编织它的人还不太熟练。

你觉得有些扎眼，又收回了眼神。

“佑镇......是有喜欢的人了吗？”

尽量让自己的语气显得正常一点。

“来问这个的？”

明显不相信。

“开玩笑开玩笑......”

干笑了两声。

“是。”

非常肯定。

啪。

你好像听到绑住你心脏的绳子断掉的声音，接着是无尽的下坠。

“好好对人家。”

憋了半天说出来了一句。

“嗯。”

你们一路无言。

朴佑镇似乎在等你开口说些什么，而你只是看着自己眼前的路出神。

不一会儿就走到了你们家的楼下。

“我家还有你的东西，你看什么时候有时间过来拿一下。”

你闷头走在前面，说话的时候没敢回头。

小朋友没回你的话，楼道里只有你们沉默的脚步声。

一直走到家门口，朴佑镇也没说一句话，你看他点亮了自己家的密码键盘，垂下了眼眸。

那，就这样吧。

挺好的。

“或者我等会就帮你清好，送给你。”

你边开门边又补了一句。

门叮咚一声打开，你刚拉开门还没能迈进去，就被抓住了手腕。

朴佑镇没有控制力道，一把就把你拉进了他家。

你吓了一跳，下意识挣扎。他直接把你压在了墙上，膝盖牢牢顶住你，不允许你有任何反抗的动作。

然后紧紧抱住了你。

你没来由地觉得心软，安静了下来，一动也不动，就这么由着他抱着。

“姐姐什么时候，这么热心肠了？”

朴佑镇看着你的眼睛，他好像永远也没办法从你的眼里得到答案。

“这么急着和我划清界限，是要嫁人了吗，不能让你心爱的人知道我的存在...”

“是吗？”

他腾出一只手，抚摸过你的嘴唇。

“他知道这里多可口？”

顺着你的锁骨来到胸口。

“知道这里有多软？”

停在了你的小腹上。

“还是已经完全尝过姐姐的味道了...”

“不...不是的...”

你被他的举动打得乱了阵脚，几句话更是让你混乱。

“也是，姐姐来者不拒的，看到合心意的还会主动上。”

“之前我这样的未成年高中生，不是也变成姐姐的笼中鸟了吗。”

朴佑镇勾着的嘴角和讽刺的眼神让你觉得不适，他说的好像没错，你就这样无耻的人罢了。但就算被别人指着鼻子骂，你也受不了说这话的人是他。

“佑镇你先放开我......”

他感觉到了你的挣扎，情绪变得激动起来，他扣住了你的后脑勺，让你只能看着他。

“为什么不继续问我喜欢的人是谁？”

“今天姐姐来找我，我很开心。我以为你终于想起我了，以为我对你来说还是有那么一点存在感的。不然这世界也太不公平了，我每天都那么想你来着，怎么可以只有我不能没有你。”

“但原来，是来跟我彻底告别的啊。”

“我喜欢你。”

听到他克制的声音，你颤抖着屏住了呼吸，眼泪顺着眼角就流了下来，掉进了衣领，转瞬就不见。

“喜欢你喜欢得恨不得把你绑在家里哪里都不准去，喜欢得明明嫉妒别的男人嫉妒得要命也不敢表现出来怕你厌恶，喜欢得......”

他越说越委屈难过，努力控制住自己的哽咽，依然恶狠狠。

“喜欢得被你伤到心已经碎得没有知觉却还是想你，想见你，想要你。”

他收回了手，把你放开，垂着头不愿看你，叹了一口气。

“我努力过了，去喜欢别人，不喜欢你。”

“不是总说让我谈恋爱吗，有人追我我就不拒绝试试看，但好像还是不太行。”

“姐姐也别觉得内疚，我会再......”

朴佑镇终于平复了心情，准备好好跟你说，刚一抬头就被你捧着脸吻了上来。

你没有这么小心翼翼过。

闭着的眼睛连睫毛都在颤动，你一下一下轻吻着他的唇，舌尖划过唇峰，舔舐着柔软唇肉，原本有些干燥的触感渐渐变得湿润。

你好像听到了自己乱了节奏的心跳声，竟像是初尝甜美的少女，接个吻而已，甚至不带情色，就如此动摇着你的心。

正犹豫着要不要加深这个吻，朴佑镇夺过了主动权。不像你的畏缩，他长驱直入，啃咬，吮吸，打开你的齿关，捕捉你的舌头，高调掠夺着你的呼吸。

你们进来没有开灯，亲吻发出的黏腻声音在昏暗的空间里仿佛被无限放大。你的身体不知不觉便紧贴着朴佑镇，手也开始不安分，伸进他的衣服，抚摸过他结实的胸口，你听到他的呼吸变急，又顺着往下，描绘着他的人鱼线，还没摸痛快便被擒住了。

“如果是goodbye kiss已经足够了。”

“跟别的男人这样，姐姐喜欢的人要伤心的，你舍得吗。”

朴佑镇喘着气，看你的眼神满是戏谑的笑意。

“不是别的男人，是喜欢的人。”

“我们做吧。”

“佑镇。”

-

你一只手脱着自己的外套，一只手勾下了朴佑镇的脖子，舌尖轻巧地钻进唇缝，痴缠着因为主人发愣而毫无反抗之力的舌头，还不忘舔舔你爱的犬齿尖尖。

小朋友的牙膏是椰子薄荷味的。

即使是冬天，你也能品尝到属于他的夏天滋味。

感受到他的情动，你边继续着湿吻，手边顺着校裤握住了他胯间鼓起的物什，揉弄了起来，胸口的柔软肉团也隔着衣服贴在他身上轻蹭。

他有些乱了呼吸，你感到你手里本就半勃的那物渐渐苏醒，校裤的紧致布料似乎快要包裹不住。于是你拉下拉链，拨开内裤，摸了进去。粗大的肉棒温热紧实，你握着它开始上下撸动，指腹刮蹭过龟头，让朴佑镇忍不住发了呜咽声。他迷蒙地睁开眼，手抚上你的脸，在你耳边低喘轻唤着姐姐。

深爱的男孩的性器正被你握在手里，你的掌心正感受着它的经络痕迹，意识到这件事的你更加情不自禁。他带着鼻音的低沉嗓音性感得要命，让你也意乱情迷到颤抖。

你手上动作未停，嘴唇经过鬓角痣，啃咬舔弄着他的耳廓。

“喜欢吗？”

他胡乱嗯了一声，又摇了摇头。想要扳过你的脸吻你，却被你笑着躲开了。

“看来是姐姐还不够努力啊...”

你解开了他的衣服，结实的麦色肌肉一览无余，雕刻过般的肌肉纹理好看得宛如上天的杰作，你深吸了一口气，沿着他胸口到小腹的线条，一路舔舐。

嗯，小朋友只能是你的。

除了你谁都不准看不准摸不准亲。

你的舌尖似乎贪恋他的腹肌，绕着打转迟迟不离开，这让朴佑镇不禁屏住了呼吸，感受着那柔软的触感在他身上游走着。

然后你跪了下来，还没等他反应过来你的意图，你就一点一点把他含进了嘴里。

小朋友实在是......有些太大了啊。

你含进去的那瞬间忽然有些后悔，脑袋一热便浑然忘记你刚手里握着的尺寸，如今巨物占满了你的口腔，顶端快要抵到你的喉咙，逼得你湿了眼眶。

不是刚成年吗，怎么能发育得这么好，根本吃不进去啊...

你跟男人做爱从来没给对方口过，对你来说又累又没有快感的事干嘛要便宜了别人。这样在床上斤斤计较的你面对朴佑镇的时候却什么都舍掉，主动做起了之前看不起的事来。

因为是喜欢的人。

没有经验，没有技巧。

可还是，想取悦他。

朴佑镇吓了一跳，下意识想推开你，可他还没能用上劲，你已经开始了动作。

你缓缓移动着，退开一点又再次含住，用口腔包裹摩擦着柱身，握着囊袋的手也跟着你吞吐的节奏抚摸撸动。硬实的巨物越发胀大了起来，你舔弄着嘴巴都有些发酸，但还是继续吸吮，让它蹭过齿尖，划过舌面，将它吸向更深处。

湿软的舌头，温暖的口腔，铃口渗出的清液和唾液交融在一起，无时无刻不在提醒着姐姐在跟他口交，一想到就让朴佑镇几乎要控制不住。

你卖力地想要吞得更深一些，牙齿不小心磕到了柱身，他闷哼一声，再次张口变成了满含欲望的呻吟。

“唔......姐姐......”

你正吮舔着，听到他带着情欲的浓重鼻音叫你的声音没控制好力度，他毫无防备被你用力含了一口，突如其来的力道让他一下就跃过了忍耐的临界点。他赶紧把你推开，还算动作快，射出来的灼热浊液喷洒在了你的脖颈，顺着领口往下流。

死一般的寂静。

你们大眼瞪小眼愣了半天，朴佑镇终于起身把你拉到客厅茶几旁边，拿着纸巾给你把他弄到你身上的东西擦干净。

他沉默着不说话，手上动作轻柔仔细，却始终不敢看你。

而你看着他脸只觉得，你的小朋友实在是太可爱了。

衣服还敞开凌乱着，呼吸间还能闻到男性荷尔蒙的气息，脸上却一副人畜无害的乖乖脸。

他到底是在因为跟你做爱害羞还是因为意外的“快速”尴尬啊。

“佑镇呐...”

你决定安慰一下小朋友十有八九受伤了的自尊。

“没关系的，你又没有经验，还是小朋友嘛...”

靠，还不如不说。

朴佑镇拉着你的手就把你压在了身下，刚刚的不自在一扫而空。他眼睛看着你，手却探向你的下身，解开扣子拉下拉链，把你的裤子一点点地褪了下去，触碰到你皮肤的温度让你忍不住轻颤。他顺着大腿内侧摸到你的底裤，濡湿感透过薄薄的布料已经沁了出来，沾了他满手。

你听到他轻笑了一声。

“都湿透了啊......”

“那姐姐现在就来试试看吧。”

覆在你底裤的手按了下去，而你的惊呼被他含进了嘴里。

他吻得温柔又缠绵，一口一口吸吮你的唇肉，像是要把你吃掉，亲够了舌头便溜进你的嘴里，舔过舌面齿尖，不给你抓住它的机会。他知道你爱极他的小虎牙，跟你舌尖捉迷藏的同时拿虎牙刮蹭着你的唇，惹得你嘤咛出声。

按在你私处的手自然也是没闲着，隔着底裤爱抚着你的花蕾，布料已经湿透，他拨弄着花瓣，曲起的中指在穴口徘徊，偶尔刮擦过突起的小粒，激得你轻颤，却迟迟没有下一步动作。

你被挑逗得欲求不满起来，上面的嘴掌握不了主动权，下面的汁液涌出一波又一波却得不到满足。

趁朴佑镇换气的时候，干脆咬紧了牙关不准他继续跟你闹。

“呀，朴佑镇！”

你瞪着这个跟你耍着坏心眼的小朋友，明明脸还有些未脱孩子气，表情却是危险得要命。

这个小狼崽，到哪学了这么多有的没的。

“到底做不做！”

你莫名烦躁，愠怒着挣脱他本来没怎么用力拢着你的手，想要起身，却被一直没动作的他把你的手再次扣在了头顶。

他好像很喜欢这样，让你不得不看他，眼里只有他。

“现在可不是姐姐说了算了。”

他勾了勾嘴角，推开你身上已经皱在一起的毛衣，贴身穿着的明显跟你身材不符的宽大T恤让他愣了愣。

你看到他的表情忽然想起来了什么，脸腾地一下烧得更旺。

“原来姐姐喜欢这样的啊...”

朴佑镇的眸子里带着隐藏不住的笑意，看到你努力撇过头不看他的窘迫模样，更想逗逗你了。

他俯下身子，在你耳边低声絮语，像是在说全世界最动听的情话那般。

“穿着我的衣服被我操。”

得，这回伤自尊的是你了。

今天怕是脑子坏了才会想都没想扯出他留在你家的干净衣服穿上，变态行径被本人发现了可还行。

你的懊恼没有持续多久。

宽松的T恤他随便一拉就扯开，朴佑镇低头含住了你的乳尖。

他轻轻吸吮着你的软肉，发出的水声让你大脑都要炸开，齿尖磨蹭敏感的红樱它便变得更加硬挺了起来。他时而用舌头绕着乳尖打着圈舔舐，时而咬着又放开，阵阵麻痹感让你要失了神智，只觉花穴的空虚感似乎被放大了几倍。

“嗯啊......佑镇......”

你不自觉地把腰抬高。

“想......想要......”

他闻言停了下来，把你的手搭在他的肩上。

“抱紧我。”

然后把你抱离了地面，坐了起来。

你整个人都趴在他的怀里，手下意识攀紧了他的脖子，更加靠近的姿势让他的灼热隔着底裤顶住了你的花蕾。

他托着你的臀肉站了起来，朝卧室的方向走去，你赶紧把腿用力缠住他的腰。

走路时双腿交叉带动的些许颠簸让朴佑镇身下的硕物一下一下顶戳你的花穴，断断续续的凌乱快感让你大脑直突突，喘息的声音让他也加快了脚步。

刚躺上床就被他的味道包围了，你觉得放松了许多，手脚并用脱掉了他身上碍事的衣物，又把腿缠上了他的腰，警告他不要再跟你玩什么若即若离的游戏。

他脸上的表情意义不明，手扯下了你的底裤。拨弄了一会儿花瓣，手指就顺着蜜洞插了进去，摩擦着你早已被蜜液润滑了的媚肉。缓缓抽插了一会儿，等到有些紧的甬道被扩张打开，又插进第二根，第三根......

小朋友的手很大，手指很长，天生软若无骨。

过去你总觉得是他更喜欢牵你的手，但此刻你发觉一直是你更渴望。

不够，还不够。

你迎合着他的手指，鼻间轻哼出声，腿也将他勾更紧。

该死，他不要再装糊涂了。

感受到了你的信号，朴佑镇最后揉捏了一下小粒，把手抽了出来，扶着他滚烫硬挺得几乎要爆炸的物什挤进了穴口，柔软湿润的软肉叫嚣着咬住了侵入的肉棒，想要把它送到更深处。身体诚实的索要让它的主人几乎要忍不住想要将你贯穿的冲动，他缓了缓劲儿，咬牙忍耐着。

你感受到花穴被饱满地撑开，等待已久的温热穴肉包裹着那根，让你的空虚缓解了一些。你闭眼期盼着它即将在你身体里的动作，你会热情吞吐它，慷慨包容它，一起到达极乐的世界。它却只是安静地呆在那里，唯有跳动的勃起让你感受它的生命力。

浅尝辄止的你皱着眉头睁眼。

眼前的男孩只是看着你。他明显也已经要忍耐不住，虎牙尖咬着下唇，额头一层薄汗，鬓角也有些湿润，被情欲打湿的眼神将你紧紧包裹，迷人得要命。

而这样像天使一样的脸却发出了恶魔的声音。

“姐姐把我绞得好紧啊。”

“可是，你不说，我是不会给的。”

你的欲望早已被他挑拨到了极致，他喑哑的声音并不大，却像魔咒一样充斥在你的耳畔。箭在弦上甚至已经将弓拉满，但他似乎硬要等你开口才肯动。

曾经柔软温顺的小朋友此刻像是铁了心，非要在和你初次狂欢的这场性爱里把你牢牢控制，逼你跟着他的意愿和节奏进行。

“想要你。”

挂在朴佑镇肩膀的手臂早已汗湿，你抬手轻柔抚摸着他颈间短发，原本扎人的发茬已经长出了新发，你抓着一撮缠绕打圈把玩着。

他就在你的穴里，你现在自己挺腰抽动也可以满足到，肿胀的性器被你紧箍着的他已经忍到了极致，怎么可能还控制得住。到底还是毛头小子，在床上的经验你可是要丰富得多。

可是他想听。

那就都说给他听好了，有什么觉得羞躁的呢，反正你再混蛋的样子他都知道了。

“想要你舔吻我的嘴唇，想要你爱抚我的身体。”

“哈。”

你扭动了一下腰。

“最想要你现在，立刻，马上，狠狠地操我。”

朴佑镇低吼了一声，掐着你的腰开始缓慢挺动抽送。柱身缓缓摩挲刮蹭着肉壁，酥麻从交合处通遍了全身，快感让你叫了出来，一声一声跟着他顶弄的节奏，脚趾蜷缩又放开。

你就像是在大海里漂流的小船，跟着海浪浮浮沉沉，被扔到空中然后又下坠。你觉得他这样慢慢悠悠的速度磨得你要死掉了。

“佑镇......快......快一点......”

你又舒服又难耐，开口像是带着哭腔的撒娇，不知不觉就开始流眼泪。

他认真地吻掉了你脸颊上的泪，还是不紧不慢挺动着腰。

“......姐姐听话......我......就快一点......”

你下意识摇了摇头，他便停下动作，作势一点点往外抽。

被欲火烧上了头，你心急地夹住他的腰不准他再退。

“好......听话......”

他终于不似之前的悠闲，急不可耐用力地顶了进去，烙铁再次撑开了拥挤的穴肉，不知餍足的小穴紧吸着他。他整根拔出，又整根没入，毫不留情地肆虐着你的花穴，大力的抽弄让不断流出的蜜液发出滋滋的水声。

朴佑镇欣赏着你被他顶得耸动的模样，抽动的幅度控制着你的身体，每动一次你的表情就会变化，让他觉得此刻的你完全属于着他。

他腰胯用力不减半分，看到你闭眼仰头全心沉浸在和自己做爱的欢愉里，忍不住低头把舌头伸进你微张的嘴，和你的纠缠在一起。这个吻太缠绵，抽离时在空中拉出了一条银丝，将你们之间的温度又升高了几分。

吻你的时候开心从来不是因为你嘴里的青苹果糖果味道。

他也不怎么讨厌你嘴里的烟草味，只是觉得对身体不好。

“姐姐......喜欢吗.......？”

刻意地顶弄了两下。

其实只要是吻你他就很喜欢。

更喜欢你因为他的一句话而纠结的样子。

“啊......喜欢......”

像是，你真的很在乎他。

“以后不要跟别的男人做爱了。”

拉下你的手顺着指缝慢慢扣紧。

你说你喜欢他，有多喜欢呢。

是就像过去那样因为他可以让你很舒服而喜欢吗，还是是可以相信他完全可以拥有你的那种喜欢？

现在与他步入狂欢，把他包围的到底是情欲还是真心。

“......好。”

怎样都好，真的好喜欢姐姐。

可不可以不要离开我。

小朋友把头搁在你的颈窝，因为动作而飞起来的发丝挠着你的下巴。

他好像卸下了戾气和狠劲，低低的喘息声在你的耳边那样清晰，毛茸茸的脑袋十分乖顺的模样让你觉得心痒。

“叫我的名字吧。”

他抬起头，用湿漉漉的眼眸将你笼罩，向你无声诉说着爱意。

额发随着身体舞动着，你只觉心都化成了糖浆，和着他的名字顺着血液流向全身的每一根神经。

“佑镇...”

你在颠簸中吻上了他微微凸起的那颗嘴角痣。

“朴佑镇...”

是你最珍贵的小朋友。

“我的宝贝。”

不要再患得患失了。

朴佑镇听到最后一句便发了狠，加快了身下抽插的速度，更加用力了起来，摩擦着软肉，一次又一次地直抵深处。已经没有了任何或讨好或征服的想法，只是凭着本能横冲直撞着。或许是觉得还不够深，他抓着你的臀肉向他拉近，狠狠插入，想要就这样埋进你的身体里。

他的喘息声也逐渐加粗，混合着你破碎的呻吟声和肉体相撞的声音，回荡在他的房间里。

好舒服。

被小朋友操得好爽。

跟他做爱真的美妙得要晕过去了。

好像下一秒死掉也可以。

快感如潮水般向你涌来，你迷迷糊糊地胡思乱想着。

手无力地攀着他精壮的背，抚摸着他的背肌，感受着它们蓄力再张开的变化。勾着他的腿失了力气越来越往下滑，他便抬起搭在他的手臂上，继续大开大合地操干。

“佑镇......佑镇.......”

到最后你只是一遍遍无意识地轻唤他的名字。

他边吻你边一遍遍地回应着。

“我在这。”

恍惚间他好像顶到了某处，你惊叫了一声，身体无法抑制地轻颤，热流涌出浇灌在他的灼热上，猛然收缩的甬道绞得他忍不住要释放。他咬牙快速地抽动了几十下，拔了出来射在你的大腿根。

高潮后的你渐渐找回了出走的精神，只是身体累得不想动弹。

就这么把小朋友睡了呢。

没有挑一套好看的内衣，没有选一个好的气氛，第一次到他家......就这么，做了。

好可惜啊。

可还是好开心。

朴佑镇躺在你的身边喘息着，抽了几张床头放着的纸巾帮你擦拭着大腿上的浊液。

你转头看着他凌乱着的额发和汗湿的鼻尖，垂下眼颤动的睫毛都让你觉得心里的爱意都要翻滚出胸口了。

刚刚你有好好跟他说吗。

不记得了。

那再说一遍。

你捧着他的脸，仔仔细细地看他。

锋利生长的剑眉，高挺打眼的鼻梁，轮廓清晰唇峰微凸的嘴巴，比起去年不知何时渐渐消瘦的脸颊。

还有他的小痣，你忍不住用拇指轻轻摩挲着。

你的小朋友真是个大帅哥呢。

虽然这些都很好，但果然还是眼睛最好看了。

你抬手想触碰他的眼睛，他反射性地闭上了，你一点一点抚摸过去，指尖带着无尽缱绻。

“怎么了？”

“睡过了就不认识了吗？”

他慵懒地低声笑着。

好像有什么不一样了，又好像并无两样。

“佑镇呐。”

“嗯？”

你向着他又挪了挪，双手穿过他的腋窝，轻轻搂着他。

“我爱你。”

原来跟心爱的人表白是这样的感觉。

会心跳加速，会紧张却兴奋，会按捺不住将真心捧在手里。

你不好意思地拿鼻尖蹭了蹭他的肩膀。

想想觉得不够，又小声补了一句。

“只爱你一个人。”

沉默的时间有些出乎你的意料，被你抱着的朴佑镇好像没有任何反应。你想退开看看怎么回事，刚直起身子又被他按回了怀里。

他紧紧抱着你，好像用了比你多了十倍的力气，你感觉胸腔的空气都要被压干，却莫名喜欢起了这样的窒息感。

“我也爱你，姐姐。”

他的发旋蹭着你的脸，柔软得不像话。

小狼崽收回了他的利爪，心甘情愿被你当作小狗宠爱。

“一直都，只爱你。”


End file.
